


home is not in the soul

by Pussydickstroyer



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Everyone Is Gay, Han Jisung | Han & Lee Felix are Best Friends, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, Kim Seungmin & Yang Jeongin | I.N are Best Friends, Lee Felix (Stray Kids)-centric, Past Child Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:40:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22211926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pussydickstroyer/pseuds/Pussydickstroyer
Summary: felx and jisung being crackheads on the first day at their new school and accidentally convincing the school that they're dangerous people. felix is selectively mute and jisung has turrets, while Hyunjin has ADHD and chan is depressed :(.mental health awareness my dudes but like crackhead version with superpowers bc why not, what could go wrong ?(idk why it wont work but there's gonna be more chapters this shit aint finished yet)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 99





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> welcome cowards to another random fic on ao3
> 
> i love perfectly written people with mental illnesses, yaknow like it's not a major personality trait ?
> 
> i want to be clear in that i personally am not selectively mute and dont have turrets 
> 
> that being said if you feel that im not representing it correctly or if you feel offended please let me know so i can do my best to fix it and avoid doing it again thank you
> 
> anyway im not sure where to take this and i have a few chapters written down but im a terrible writer and have to rewrite like the 5 last chapters bc i normally write angst so that's what it accidentally turned into
> 
> have fun.

Felix not being exited is the understatement of the decade, but he made a promise and call him dramatic but he never breaks a promise.

"Ready?" His roommate, Jisung, asks looking a bit constipated and shaking noticeably.

Felix makes a wincing face and pins Jisung with a long look as if to ask 'are you serious?'

Jisung exhales harshly. "I-I- uhh-" he stutters out trying to find a believable excuse.

Felix sighs and gets up from his place on his bed and walks right up to him, expectant.

Jisung hesitates but eventually chokes out a loud "FINE, FUCK!" before his fingers twitch and his head whips to the side violently, until his hand shoots out and scratches in small bursts at the exposed skin on his neck, hitting Felix's arm in the process.

Felix just nods and moves away to grab his and Jisung's backpacks and slinging them both onto his shoulders.

He hears Jisung mutter a forced and slightly gargled 'ah fuck' and turns to see Jisung looking at his wrist where an unmistakable bruise will form.

"Sorry?" He offers when he locks eyes with Felix. A slightly guilty expression flit across Felix’s face as he put down the backpacks. He lifts his hands and signs 'I have to grab something else.' before moving to the bathroom, grabbing the first aid kit and packs it into his backpack before picking it up again and slipping on his weathered sneakers. Jisung follows him closely out the door.

"Why you taking that?" He asks confusion swimming in his eyes and evident in his voice.

'I feel like this is going to be a long day for both of us, better safe than sorry.' Felix explains as they make their way to the first class.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> today i am proofread by my beta once again! she really works magic on my works 🥺
> 
> someone tuck her into bed and put her to sleep 
> 
> anyway now that my fic is readable once more, enjoy !

You see, the school had decided to keep them both close together as they seem attuned to each other and hoped they would keep each other stable. Felix supposed it was also to give Felix an easy translator so the school didn’t have to deal with him. It's stupid if you ask Felix; Jisung is the yin to his yang, the sun to his moon and there’s never been a time when Jisung had mellowed Felix out instead of hyping him up.

They find the classroom rather easily and find two empty seats in the far back, whereas the other students seemed to favor the front of the classroom. Neither of them liked too much attention to themselves.

Jisung moves to say something but halts and snaps his mouth closed. His shoulder bunches up and his head whips to the side so Felix waits and surely enough his hand shoots to the side and hits Felix. The whole thing must have taken only a few seconds at most, but Felix is used to it and knows most of the signs.

Once it passes, Jisung is quick to apologize but Felix beats him to it. 'You literally can't stop where your hands go. I know you wouldn't if you had a say in it.' He signs with a huff.

"Yeah, but it bruises and it makes me feel bad because I know how you feel." Jisung counters while rubbing gentle circles on Felix's arm where he had hit him. 

Felix smiles with what he hopes looks like comfort. 'I don't feel bad about these.'

He turns the conversation to bad instant coffee and inedible cafeteria lunches until the teacher enters to start the lesson.

"Hello fresh blood, I’m your homeroom teacher Mr. Park," he starts earning a laugh from the students. "But really I hope we get along so we can have a great year together. As usual, the year will start off with a school trip to get familiar with your classmates yada, yada, yada. I think you know what I mean but I'll pass out the forms so you can choose your roommates just like last year."

Mr. Park gets up with a stack of paper but stops when the door slams open again to reveal two disheveled boys bound in and promptly trip over each other.

He blinks once before smiling at the now floorbound students. "Why hello there you two. Since you're late, you get the honor of passing these forms out for me."

They both scramble up and bow deeply before apologizing in unison and splitting the stack.

'Seems like we’ll have some entertainment this year.' Felix signs to a snickering Jisung who's arm gave a twitch.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im back ,, i bring exactly (1) excuse ,,, i forgot i write fics ,,,,, and have to actively update them
> 
> ahaha ,, ur so sexy ,,, dont be mad ,,,,, ahaha
> 
> i wont hesitate to cry at you so plz forgive me.
> 
> (beta-ed by my only consistent beta reader bc i think she's the one person that can make sense of my chaotic unreadable 4am notes that are my ideas ;-;)

When one of the papers is placed neatly on Felix’s and Jisung's tables they skim over the contents, only to find that there are five spots in each room.

"Three more are you for real? Who wouldn't hate to be stuck with a bruising hazard and a mute kid?" Jisung mumbles earning a slap from Felix, ignoring the two who take a seat right in front of them.

Jisung grumbles while rubbing his arm, deep in thought. "Lix, who do you wanna write down since you have to write at least three names?" He asks after a while but all he gets is a shrug.

'Maybe just write down the latecomers, hope for the best? They seem to be interesting at least.’ Felix signs and pulls out his glasses from the case in his bag to write because according to Jisung he has the superior handwriting. Felix doesn’t mind though; he knows that sometimes writing upsets Jisung.

"Do you even know their names?"

'...No'

"That's what I-" 

Jisung gets interrupted by one of the latecomers in front of him angrily whispering "Hwang Hyunjin, what the fuck???" While shifting in his seat to glare at the other latecomer whose name was apparently Hyunjin.

'There's one' Felix smugly signs while writing it down on both papers, glasses sliding down his nose.

The aforementioned Hyunjin leans over the other boy. "What, we could make new friends!"

He just sighs and shrugs while scanning the paper again as the guy talking to hyunjin speaks up again. "Fine, I mean, what's the worst that could happen?"

While Felix was focused on listening to the two boys in front of him, he didn’t notice Jisung having another tic and couldn’t react in time. Jisung ended up hitting him and knocking the already precariously place glasses completely off Felix’s face.

"Oh my god, Felix are you ok?" Jisung asked worriedly, gaining the attention of students around them, unfortunately including the two sitting in front of them.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hello !   
> im just straight up gonna apologize ,,, sorry
> 
> im trying to update but it slips my mind more often than not 
> 
> feel free to be mad at me 🥺

Felix waves his hands wildly at jisung and trys to sign at the same time, making it hard to understand. 

"Nothing- fe- what are you- huh?" He says trying to piece together separate signed words. 

Hyunjin shares a glance with the boy next to him. 

"Are... You okay?" He asks watching as felix frantically looks between hyunjin and jisung while hitting a slightly dazed jisung back and forth with one hand. 

He snaps out of it and sees the rest of the students looking away so he focuses on felix. "Fe- oh my God stop- what- ohhhhhh." Realization dawns on him. "Yeah, sorry we're fine." 

Hyunjin doesn't look convinced. "What happened?" 

Felix signs "nothing." and jisung translates it. 

"Oh you use sign language?" The other boy finally decides to speak up. "May i ask why?" 

Felix lifts his head and exposes his throat, exposing harsh scars and almost healed wounds earning sharp intakes of the two boys. 

"hurts to talk." Jisung translates while trying to pick up his glasses but felix drops his head back down and swats his hand. "i feel like you'll throw them on accident." jisung didn't add in a attempt to save his dignity. 

"i feel like i know what that throwing motion means." The unnamed boy says curiously making felix smirk. 

"he feels like I'll fling them." Jisung grumbles with a huff causing hyunjin and mystery boy to decend into giggles. 

"Why?" Hyunjin manages through his giggles. 

Jisung twitches and says "I don't know why." though even he isn't convinced as his hand plaps back and forth and his shoulder raises. 

Finally with his glasses back in his hands felix frowns. 

"What is it fe?" 

"i think there's a crack in it."


End file.
